King Ghidorah (G-Force)
|copyrighticon =King Ghidorah Copyright Icon.png |image =King_Ghidorah_1991.jpg |name =King Ghidorah |species =Three-Headed Space Dragon |nicknames =King of Terror |height =150 meters |2=Wingspan|length =175 meters |weight =80,000 tons |forms =None |allies =None |enemies =Godzilla, Mothra, Biollante, Rodan |relationships =Death Ghidorah, Keizer Ghidorah (Relatives) |controlled =Futurians (Temporarily), Xiliens |created =Toho |portrayed =None |firstappearance =G-Force Episode 11: Bioghidorah |latestappearance =G-Force Episode 13: Greatest Battle on Earth |suits =JiFosuGhido }} King Ghidorah (キングギドラ, Kingu Gidora) is a giant three-headed dragon monster and one of the primary monster antagonists of the animated series G-Force. Appearance King Ghidorah is 150 meters tall from head(s) to toe, with a 175 meter wingspan and weighs 70,000 tons, virtually dwarfing Godzilla. He has three heads atop long serpentine necks. King Ghidorah's middle neck is slightly shorter than the other two. King Ghidorah has two large bat-like wings and no arms, and two tails. His heads are topped with two devil-like horns, while there are several smaller horns on the sides of his faces. King Ghidorah is covered in thick golden armored scales. Personality King Ghidorah is the incarnation of chaotic evil. He wants nothing in life except to kill and destroy. Throughout history, King Ghidorah has traveled from planet to planet, wiping out all life on each one. King Ghidorah seems to sadistically enjoy all of the death and destruction he causes, as he cackles giddily while he flies through the skies, raining down saffron beams of destruction on the helpless lifeforms below him. King Ghidorah is prone to being captured and placed under the command of various alien races and forced to do their bidding and wipe out the native life on various planets marked for conquest. However, Ghidorah has no qualms about doing this, as to him it is but another opportunity to do what he loves most, spreading destruction across the galaxy. And while the various alien races that employ King Ghidorah's services often believe him to be firmly under their control, he may not be quite as subservient as they believe... History Pre-Series King Ghidorah is one of the last remaining members of the Ghidorahs, a species of ancient three-headed space dragons that acted as parasites to entire planets. The Ghidorahs would fly through the vacuum of space until they reached an inhabited planet, then land there and systematically kill every living thing on the planet, absorbing the life force of each one. After the planet's life force was fully absorbed, the Ghidorahs would leave the planet behind, an uninhabitable wasteland of death. Just how many of these beings existed in the past is unknown, but there are a select few Ghidorahs that are most infamous in the universe for the worlds they have annihilated, the most dreaded of them being King Ghidorah. King Ghidorah's reign of terror has been mostly confined to the Milky Way galaxy. Eons ago, King Ghidorah wiped out civilizations on various planets across the galaxy, including Mars, before arriving on Earth approximately 65 million years ago, along with another Ghidorah referred to as "Death Ghidorah" in the legends of the ancient Elias civilization. When the two monsters arrived on Earth, they found it primarily inhabited by large primitive reptiles, the dinosaurs. While the dinosaurs were large, they were minuscule compared to the Ghidorahs. However, a race of giant moth guardians born of the spirit of the Earth itself arose to fend off the Ghidorahs. The moths managed to seal away Death Ghidorah and force King Ghidorah into the vacuum of space, but not until after the majority of all species on Earth were eradicated. Only two of the moth deities survived, Mothra and Battra. King Ghidorah retreated to the nearby planet of Venus, which was inhabited by a scientifically advanced humanoid race. This race's defenses were still nothing to the weakened King Ghidorah, and the entire Venusian civilization was reduced to ash in a matter of days. Some of the Venusians managed to escape to Earth in their spacecraft, knowing King Ghidorah would not follow them there. Satisfied with his work and also exhausted, King Ghidorah flew back into the depths of space and rested on what appeared to be a moon orbiting Jupiter. But this "moon" was actually a small planet now designated as Planet X, and was inhabited by a sentient subterranean race called the Xiliens. Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Alien kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Males Category:Unfinished Article Category:G-Force